


The Elite

by rebell



Series: The Elite Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Boarding School, Dystopia, F/M, Fighting, Friendship, Half-Vampires, Romance, Vampires, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebell/pseuds/rebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draskova's School of Half-Breed Excellence is more than just a school for Vampire-Human hybrids-- it's where Half-Breeds learn to kill.  It's where Protectors are born. </p><p>Rasia Rehkov wants nothing more than to be a Protector, but a long list of broken rules, and a rebellious streak have effectively barred her from taking the trials required. </p><p>That is, until a real Protector shows up to train her and her classmates. </p><p>Before she knows it, Rasia is forced to realize that the world outside the walls of her school is bloody, and everything she's been told is probably a lie. And being able to take trials in the spring is the least of her worries. </p><p>And you thought your high school was weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elite

_“The Devil and his had me down_  
In love with the dark side I found  
Dabble in all the way down  
Up to my neck soon to drown.” - “Jambi” Tool 

 

One hundred years ago, things were different. 

One hundred years ago, humans still thought Vampires, and Werewolves, and all other creatures of horror movies, were just stories. They had long buried their belief that such things could exist in the real world. 

That was fantasy. That was crazy. Humans ruled, Humans were the only intelligent life form. Humans were cocky. Humans were stupid.

Vampires came out into the open by accident. They went to war with each other and made such a mess their presence became obvious. 

Turns out Vampires were stupid too.

But they were stronger. Humans fought back they tried to keep their white knuckled grip on control. I’ll give them that, they tried. 

But it didn’t take long, a few months, before they fell. For the first few years things were hell. Humans still tried to fight, Vampires stepped on them; using them for whatever they wanted. Humans were too determined, too stubborn to stop fighting. Eventually did lie down and expose their necks, and things got easier. 

Rules fell into place, humans bargained, gained protection, laws set in place to keep them safe. To keep the Vampires from drinking them all dry. Some Humans offered up the veins in their necks to Vampire teeth, others didn’t. 

Some fell into bed with them, thinking there was no ramification. That there was no way Humans and Vampires could breed anything .

It was just another example of their stupidity. Vampires had been Human once too. 

The children they created seemed to inherit traits that should have made their parents proud. Instead they terrified their Human parents, and angered their Vampire parents. 

As that first generation grew, Vampires and Humans seemed to find a use for their children. They created schools designed to bring out the best of their traits, designed to make them useful. As adults they were made the line between Vampires and Humans, the police, the peace-keepers. 

Though, in many cases, they kept peace by spilling blood. Those Half-Breeds who passed a series of rigorous tests became known as Protectors, mercenaries who were given jobs to help keep the world peaceful. The best of them, were nicknamed The Elite.

They worked for The Council, a group comprised of twelve incredibly old Vampires. Protectors followed orders, more military than independent contractors. They put themselves into the line of fire day after day to protect Humans and Vampires from all of the other fantasy beings that turned out to be real too, and, of course, from each other. 

Vampires didn’t like the shift of power, they suddenly felt like they weren’t calling the shots anymore. And suddenly, almost 60 years after their creation, Protectors, and all Half-Breeds were in danger. Humans thought of them as abominations. Vampires saw them as competition. 

Hundreds of them died in their cribs. The ones who survived were ushered to the schools that had been set up to train them. Many of them showing up at the gates as infants. Their Human parents trying to protect them from the Vampires, and Humans, that wanted them dead. 

The council claimed to be neutral, and gave no one any reason not to believe them. But more and more often Protectors received jobs to kill Humans. 

Most of them answered these calls blindly, believing claims of bullet wounds, and death threats. They proudly etched killing marks into their skin for each mortal they gunned down. 

Bloodlust, passed on from Vampires, was strong enough to cloud their judgement. 

The world outside the walls of the schools, outside of the Protector Compounds, became hell. Streets all but drenched in blood. Cities filled with drugs, and rogue Half-Breeds who thought they were doing the right thing, but were just making it worse. 

Vampires held tight to their control. 

Enter my generation. A generation of twenty-somethings born to kill, trained in survival instinct, murderers by design. 

We followed, for two years, let the jobs, and the money flow in. We raised our blades against innocent people, even though it made us sick. We listened, until we didn’t. 

They caught four of us, almost a year after we started rebelling, covered in blood, surrounded by dead Vampires. Ones had sent us on a series of jobs that had left almost 30 innocent humans dead. We killed a number of them too, before they put us on the ground. 

I let them rip my Protector badges off. I let them clasp handcuffs too tight around my wrists. I let them pick through my brain to find the truth. I sat in front of the council with my best friends and told them it was my idea. 

After they’d let us go, me marked and stripped of my rank, my friends marked and demoted. Three of us tracked down the fourth, the one who’d gotten away without punishment. The one who’d given us up. The one who’d grinned when we’d gotten caught like it was Christmas. 

When he died, he died bloody. Tied to a chair in an abandoned warehouse, stripped to his underwear and tortured the way countless first generation Protectors had taught us. The same way we’d tortured Vampires before him. 

He flashed us a bloody broken grin, facing down the barrel of my pistol, trailed on his face. “It’s useless to fight them. They'll always win.” 

My best friend, standing arms crossed at my right, offered him a laugh. “Sorry you won’t get to be there for the victory party.” 

“I die for the cause.” 

“You cultists are all the same, overly dramatic. You’ve been watching too many movies. There’s no glory in death. Not like this. You're a Traitor." 

My finger twitched over the trigger. The man in the chair, who once I’d considered a friend, laughed. 

“You’ll see.”  
The other with us, on my left, sporting a bandage over one eye, a wound given to him in by the Vampires that caught us, snorted. 

“You won’t.” 

I swallowed hard, and pulled the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my baby. 
> 
> I hope you like it.


End file.
